The Doctor is Waiting
by StreamHarmonyTheShelrickRiver0
Summary: A sequel to 'River Lets Her Walls Down'. What lengths will the Doctor go to to save River? Will he even be able to find her? Is River in danger? All rights go to the BBC and Steven Moffat.
1. Prologue

**ROWIRAH GIZWHY**

"Run. You must run. Where ever you go, they will find you. If they find you, they will kill you. Run. They're coming. Always coming."

**MELODY POND**

"Mr Doctor, they're coming for you. Hide! Why aren't you hiding? Madame, he's not hiding…"

**MELODY ZUCKER**

"Don't run. Come to me. We can get married…Just ask my parents permission…"

**RIVER SONG**

"Sweetie? Where am I? What's happening? Doctor…just run. Get as far away from here as you can! Please…I'm losing…losing control. Goodbye, my love…"

**KAT OSWIN OSWALD **

"You have to run! Now!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't go through this again." The Doctor whispered.

_'Find her. My thief and my child will be united.'_

"Help me! Help me find her!" The Doctor screamed, sliding into a sitting position. "I don't know what to do."

_'You will always find my child, thief. Just look where the river is, the only water for the people. Save them, then you will find her.'_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Doctor! Where is the Doctor?!"

"Lorna? Lorna, he's not coming! He lost his River! He won't save us! Just get out of here."

"But I want to help him, mummy." Lorna begs, her small eight year old hands tugging at her mothers green leaf dress.

"Just get out of here, before the Critters come. Please, Lorna, darling." Lorna's mother pleads, pushing her child out the back of their house. "Go to the river, and hide in the Boooko Tree."

"Yes, mummy." Lorna sulks, but does as her mother orders. She trudges over the green moss, muttering to herself, as she heads down the familiar path towards the river. The moss is soft and fuzzy under Lorna's bare feet. Her dress swishes as she walks the leaf material its made of clings to her body stickily.

After ten minutes, Lorna reaches the river. Tiptoeing over the small log bridge, she noticed a sad man.

"Hello there!" She whispered, getting the mans attention.

"Would you like to run with me, Lorna?" The man asked, smiling and offering his hand to her.


	2. Run!

**Sorry this has taken so long to update. My life is pretty horrible at the moment, so I will be very slow at updating. Sorry for any difficulties. I hope this chapter is alright. Enjoy. Read/review. **

**10 YEARS LATER**

"I will always remember that moment of glory. The moment he grabbed my hand and told me, 'run'. You're probably sick of this story, Caramel. How many times have I told you it? Hey, little kitty-cat?" Lorna coos, running her hand over Caramel's wild fur. He begins to purr, the vibrations running under Lorna's hand.

"It's time to go into the big world, Caramel. I'm older now. I long to feel that rush of adrenalin, I miss it. Don't look at me like that! Joining the army is the only way I can see him again...he just left last time..and..I had so much more that I wanted to say." Caramel looked sideways at the girl, yawning, before stretching himself over her lap.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better. Come on, let's get something to eat! Kitty cat delicacies for you, and some leafy salad for me. How about we marathon watch 'The War of the forest'?" Caramel leaps off Lorna's lap, and they leave her room and go to the kitchen, where Lorna prepares their treats.

**10 YEARS AGO**

"Run." One word, and the two of them are off, heavy footsteps flying through the Gamma Forest. Lorna's small 8 year old legs struggled to keep up with the mans long and lanky legs, but she managed to. Her heart was beating fast, and adrenaline pumped through her veins, sending shivers over her spine.

"What's happening, sir?" Lorna asked amazed by the man who pulled her though the forest.

"Some Critters crashed in the Gamma Forests. Silly things, they forgot to refill their tanks."

"Their tanks, sir?"

"Yes, their petrol tanks. They mistaked the Gamma Forests as a station where they could refill. We just need to collect them all up and convince them to leave, maybe give them some petrol as well." The man explain, tugging them behind a bush to so they could catch their breaths.

"Shouldn't we attack then? Or run away?" Lorna asked looking at the man with an air of curiosity.

"Rule -, never run when you're scared. And killing is never the solution. They came by accident, they are innocent. Now, their spaceship is over there, if we can break in, we can send out a signal and they'll, hopefully, come back to the ship." The man looked down at the girl, expectantly.

"We need the Doctor." Lorna said proudly, remembering all the stories her mother had told her as a child.

"I am the Doctor."

"Will you save us, Doctor?"

"Yes. Yes, I think I will, Lorna Bucket." He said enveloping her hand with his, "Don't tell your mother that we're breaking in! She wouldn't be happy!"

They ran over a hill towards a large space ship. It was a deep green thing made of large sheets of something that looked like metal but surely wasn't. A large glass light substance stretched over the top of the ship, a small ledge edging its way around the bottom of the window. One would think this ledge would be inconvenient, but the Critters obviously did not find it to be so.

**(XXX)**

"Kat? Kat are you out there? …Kat?" Kat's mother called, as she stepped out cautiously into the green shrubbery surrounding her home. Another rustle came from the dark green bush. Kat's mother gasped, as she spun around and stared at it. "Who's there? I'm telling you, this is not funny, come out at once! ...hello? Please, who's there?" The leaves of a tree hanging above her began to shift, Kat's mother moved backwards, shocked and scared.

That's when a leafy hand reached out, and covered Kat's mothers mouth. Leaves choked down her throat, preventing her breath and her calling for help. Of course, with her lack of oxygen, everything around her went completely black, as she fainted.


End file.
